The student of a stray cat
by jackofalltrades13
Summary: He was the student of the stary cat now it is time for him to show that the student can surpass the teacher and he shall claim the title of the strongest. This is a harem fanfic


Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or games that has been used for the fanfic.

Xxxxxxxxx hope you enjoy xxxxxxxxX

Rias along with her peerage including the newly reincarnated Issei went to a abandoned storage near the docks. She has two objectives on doing this, one os to eliminate the Stray devil that had been luring and eating humans and the second one is to teach issei about the evil piece system. Bit when they got there they didn't expect to see wreckage and blood splattered on everywhere. Issei look liked he was about to puke out any moment by the sight and scent of blood.

"What did this?" Issei asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"A stray devil has been staying her and apparently it had been eating the humans that it had lured here." Rias answered while his eyes roamed the place to see if there is any sign of the stray devil. "Be prepared in case ot attack us".

"President" koneko called out to rias.

"What is it koneko?" Rias saw that koneko started shaking. "Are you alright koneko?".

"Senjutsu, i can sense some faint senjutsu energy that has been used here". Her head turned around as she felt as if someone was watching them, she picked up a rock and threw it with her rook power strength.

"Why did you do that?" Issei asked he was confused as to why koneko would throw a stone in a random direction.

"Yare yare i didn't expect to be discovered this early". They heard someone said and All of them turned to the spot where koneko threw the rock.

Rias decided to say what any character from anime do when they couldn't see who is speaking. "Show yourself."

"What a bossy girl you are i'm surprised that shirone-chan managed to stay with you". Koneko's eyes widen when she finally recognized the who the voice belong to.

"Aki-san" koneko said the name with a slight glare which surprised everyone.

"Oho so you remember eh shirone-chan". Aki decided to come out of the darkness. He has a height of 175 cm and has a nice lightly tanned skin. He has odd looking eyes since rather than a circular middle they have a pointy cross like design. His short black hair is spiky that goes well with his rough handsome face. Aki is wearing nothing but a black hakama, he didn't have any kind of footwear. His arms are covered by red sleeves like cloths that are connected to a pair of fingerless gloves. All except for koneko got ready to fight.

"Do not call me that my name is koneko now"

"As you wish neko-chan" he vanished the reappeared behind koneko scooping her up in a tight hug. "I miss you so much neko-chan".

"Let go of me". She hit his side using her elbow, the power behind the attack would have easily broken all of his ribs and internal organs but aki still looks fine.

"Koneko care to introduce your friend?". Rias said noticing that this aki perso seems to ignoring them.

"Ara ara koneko-chan who would have thought that you have been hiding a handsome friend from us"

"President this akihiko kuroka's Student".

Akihiko released koneko. "Former student, we went our separate ways after the Incident".

"Wait who is this Kuroka person?" Issei is the only one who doesn't know who she is.

"A SS-rank criminal from the underworld, my teacher and neko-chans older sister". He received a bine shattering punch in the stomach from koneko but he just stood there as if nothing happened.

Rias decided decided that she enough of being ignored. "Tell me akohiko-san are you the stray devil that has been luring and eating humans?"

Akihiko looked at her with a shock expression. "Goodness no humans do not taste good"

"So you are not denying the stray devil part?" Akeno asked since akihiko only denied about eating humans.

"Yup" he said cheerfully

Kiba summoned a sword and issei called out his sacred gear.

"After all i helped kuroka kill our former king" at this statement even koneko was surprised.

"You were part of the same peerage as kuroka?" Koneko asked since she only knew that he was her sister student.

"Yes, i joined the same time as your sister did."

"So does that mean you too were drunk with power?" Rias asked since it is said that the reason kuroka killed her king was because she became drunk of her own power.

Akihiko's smiled didn't falter, his hand moved and hot koneko on the back of her neck making her lose consiousness. He felt their animosity after he did that. "Relax she's just sleeping, yo gremory do you have a place where we can talk privately". He then picked up koneko and placed her in a princess carry.

Rias already got what he meant since she felt several energy sources coming towards there direction. "Come with us to our club room." Akeno summoned a large enough magic circle to bring them all to the club room.

Akihiko sat on the couch and placed koneko's head on his lap. "What i will tell you must not leave this room nor koneko discovers about it.".

She wanted to ask why but decided to hear what he is gonna say first. "Understood".

"Kuroka did not go insane because of senjutsu that time".

They looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" It was kiba who asked.

"You see our former king wanted to use koneko as his test subject for his experiments and when kuroka got wind of this she fought with our former king and as her loyal student i helped her."

"But that was not what the witnesses said"

"Witness? The only witnesses that time was the other member s of the peerage and i killed them all since they were helping out former king in his experiments." A slightly crazed looked appeared on his face before he turned back to normal.

"There are no evidence that supports your claim".

"I was once a test subject of his experiments, kuroka saw what he did to me that is why she decided to kill him, she didn't want her sister to experience that same pain of being cut open then sewn back". Tears flowed out his eyes then he wiped them off. "I'm sorry my emotions got the best of me".

"If what you say is real then why not let koneko-chan know?" Issei asked.

"I want kuroka to be the one to explain it to her since that what she should have done that time".

"Wait if you helped kuroka kill your former king then how come no one knew?"

"Your brother knew"

"Onii-sama knew?"

"Of course sirzechs knew,he was the one who helped us escape the underworld after all".

"Onii-sama helped you and kuroka escape" rias still couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"Sirzechs new about the experiments our former king does but he couldn't do anything since there are no evidence..so when he heard about what happened he assisted us out of the underworld while saying that we did a good job, i was disappointed at kuroka that time since she chose to entrust neko-chans safety to your brother rather than bringing her with us but i kinda understand her since we are criminals after all"

"This is a lot to take in". Rias said as she leaned on her chair.

"If you don't believe me go ask your brother about it".

Oh she will ask her brother for confirmation "So what are you planning on doing now?"

"I kinda wanted to ask you a favor".

"What kind of favor?". Rias eyes narrowed.

"Can you add me to your peerage?".

Well that surprised rias and the others. "Why?"

"It's kinda tiring to watch over neko-chan from the shadows plus i kinda miss the feeling of being part of a peerage".

rias weighed the pros and cons of this and the only bad thing about this was ge has a history of killing his former king and peerage members. "Can you give me a few days to think about it".

"That is fine" he didn't mind waiting for a couple days. "Then i must say goodbye for now".

Akihiko stood up then he suddenly vanished.

"Was it wise to let him go president?" Kiba asked still staring at where akihiko used to stand.

"I will ask brother about his story and if he is lying then we either catch him or kill him".

"But if he isn't lying?" akeno wondered.

"Then we'll be gaining a new member and a stro g one at that".

rias went to her desk and started writing the letter to her brother.

Xxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxX

Authors note.

I made it that he koneko is 15 and akihiko, rias and akeno are 18. Koneko met akihiko when she was 5 years old and he was 8 and akihiko had been a student of kuroka for 5 years. And after kuroka and akihiko got to the human world they went their separate ways.

Read and reviews. I am accepting help full comments and suggestions.


End file.
